castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dario Bossi
Dario Bossi is one of two potential successors to Dracula's power gathered by Celia Fortner. Character's history Born at the moment of Dracula's death in 1999, and infused with supernatural power because of this, Dario is a powerful pyrokinetic (someone who can spontaneously create and control fire). Dario has a brash, combative personality which sets him apart from the other two Dark Lord candidates, the sociopathic Dmitrii Blinov and the protagonist, Soma Cruz. Prior to his encounter with Celia, Dario garnered infamy around the globe as a dangerous criminal and serial arsonist. He ultimately takes up Celia's offer to make him the new Dark Lord, mostly because of his desire for more power. When meeting Soma, Dario briefly expresses disbelief that Soma could be the reincarnation of Dracula, and nearly gets into a row with Dmitrii after the latter insults him by inferring that he was a "simpleton" due to judging Soma by his appearance. He also intended to attack Soma immediately, only for Celia to veto him, explaining that she intended to have Soma act as a test to them regarding who deserves to become the Dark Lord's successor, with Dario being slow to understanding. When Soma initially defeats Dmitrii Blinov, he then faces Dario later on in the castle. Dario angrily tells Soma for "stepping out of bounds" regarding his killing Dmitrii, and later admitted that he was more angry at Soma for stealing his chance at killing Dmitrii than simply that Dmitrii died at Soma's hand. Celia then intervenes after Dario's defeat, teleporting him against his will to continue fighting at another part of the castle. Celia knows that Dario will need to become more powerful if he is to survive another encounter with Soma, so she fuses the fire-demon Aguni to Dario's soul, thereby enhancing Dario's pyrokinetic abilities. Soma confronts Dario, now greatly empowered by his fusion with Aguni, in a large, mirrored room. One of the game's alternate endings is achieved if Soma simply fights Dario and binds his Dark Lord powers directly with a magic seal, which makes him lose control of Aguni, who then takes his life on the spot by incinerating him from the inside out. Celia flees the castle because both her candidates are lost. However, Soma can use the soul of the monster Paranoia to enter the room's mirror realm and battle Aguni itself; once defeated, Dario's link to his enhanced power is severed and with it his Dark Lord powers. Dario flees the castle while Soma continues his quest to confront Celia. It is unknown what became of Dario afterward; however, one of the faces protruding from Menace's body near the end of the game closely resembles him, implying an ill fate. Appearance Dario is a middle-height, bony man with spiky red hair. He wears a plain yellow shirt and blue jeans, which are fastened by a belt with a silver buckle. He wears a black coat with white fur trimming at the collar and cuffs. His coat also has a red flame design. Powers and abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Dario has the ability to create and manipulate fire, as a result of being born at the exact moment of Dracula's demise. It was latter enhanced after having his soul fused with the demon Aguni. *'Teleportation': As a result of his pyrokinetic abilities, Dario is able to teleport, mainly by dematerializing his own body into flames, allowing him to rematerialize in any location he wishes. Enemy Data Trivia *The name "Dario Bossi" is a modified version of Mario Rossi, the Italian "John Doe". **Alongside previous referential names in the series, Dario's name could also be a reference to Italian horror director Dario Argento, notable for his work in the screenplay for George Romero's Dawn of the Dead. **In addition, his overall name is also similar to "Dario Brando", the father of Dio Brando in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga/anime series. *It is implied by Soma that Dario's pyrokinetic abilities did not originate from being born on the exact same time in which Dracula died, as when Aguni was defeated and absorbed by Soma, Dario asked what happened to his ability, to which Soma states that he took care of the demon fused with his soul "and his abilities with it" (implying that now Dario can't even use his fire abilities). **This theory is disproved by the incomplete ending, where Soma defeats and places a seal on Dario's Dark Lord powers, which prevented him from controlling Aguni who was still active inside of him, resulting in the death of Dario as he was engulfed in Aguni's flames. This leads to the belief that the reason why Dario lost the power of fire when Aguni was defeated was because Aguni was still fused with Dario's Dark Lord powers; destroying Aguni therefore took away the part of Dario's soul that was able to call upon his natural pyrokinesis. *He is the only candidate to not die (apart from Soma), but only if the player fights and defeats Aguni instead of Dario. *In Julius Mode, Dario can be fought as a boss. It is possible that Soma re-granted Dario's powers after Soma became the Dark Lord. However, when defeated, he apparently dies. Julius Mode not being canon can also explain Dario's appearance. See also *Dark Lord Candidate de:Dario Bossi es:Dario Bossi Category:Antagonists Bossi, Dario Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Bossi, Dario Category:Fire Bosses